yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Metalfoes
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Metalmorfose" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Metalfoes", known as "Metalphosis" (メタルフォーゼ Metarufōze), in the OCG is an archetype of FIRE Psychic monsters that debuted in The Dark Illusion. "Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer" and "True King Agnimazud, the Vanisher" appear to have a relation to this archetype, as seen in the cards "Metamorformation" and "Metalfoes Combination" respectively. Design Aparência The monsters of this archetype are based on the anime Megazone 23 and Genesis Climber MOSPEADA, the latter of which has been adapted into Robotech. The Fusion Monsters resemble the Pendulum Monsters' vehicles transformed into power suits, as depicted in "Metalfoes Fusion" and seen with "Goldriver" and "Orichalc", the latter of which resembles the MOSPEADA unit in its battle form. Other "Metalfoes" members are based off other popular media such as Akira and Fullmetal Alchemist. Etimologia "Metalphosis" is a portmanteau of "Metal" and "Metamorphosis". While the Pendulum Monsters of this archetype are named after real life metals/alloy, the mythical and legendary metals/alloy are used for Fusion Monsters. Membros Deck Principal Deck Adicional Estilo De Jogo The Main Deck "Metalfoes" monsters are comprised of Normal Pendulum Monsters, except for the Effect Pendulum Monster "Raremetalfoes Bismugear", that all have the Pendulum Effect to destroy one of the player's own cards and Set a "Metalfoes" Spell or Trap Card from the Deck simultaneously. Their playstyle is similar to the "Igknight" archetype, which is also FIRE Pendulum-based deck with tendencies of destroying each other to search one another. Because they can destroy any face-up card to have their effects running, they are largely viable to be used with several cards or archetypes that benefit from destruction such as "Yang Zing" in order to generate multiple advantage in rapid succession. Aside from Pendulum Summoning, this archetype can Fusion Summon with "Metalfoes Fusion", which can easily return itself to the Deck for a free draw; it can then can be searched out again with the Pendulum "Metalfoes" monsters to repeat the process. "Metalfoes Combination" can be used with "Painful Decision" to gain more field advantage from Fusion Summons while also recovers those spent monsters. Furthermore, most "Metalfoes" Fusion Monsters require completely generic materials - further emphasizing their splashability and capacity for mixing with other Decks with little problem. Mixing in other Pendulum archetypes can allow for powerful field presence, using Pendulum Monsters as materials from the field, and Pendulum Summoning those materials back from the Extra Deck later. The effect of "Metalfoes Orichalc" gives all "Metalfoes" monsters double piercing damage, which allows them to benefit from cards that force your opponent's monsters into Defense Position, such as "Book of Moon," "Book of Eclipse," "Swords of Concealing Light," and "Quaking Mirror Force". Alternatively the player can also focus on the Field Spell "Metamorformation" which renders all non-effect "Metalfoes" monsters unaffected by the opponent's cards effects while giving them a 300 ATK/DEF boost, making otherwise simple monsters into far more formidable threats. Cards Recomendados Deck Monstros de Efeito * Box of Friends * Mist Valley Apex Avian * Rescue Rabbit * Vortex Trooper Monstros Reguladores * Blackwing - Gofu the Vague Shadow * Ghost Ogre & Snow Rabbit Monstros Pêndulo * Metalfoes Goldriver * Metalfoes Silverd * Metalfoes Steelen * Metalfoes Volflame * Raremetalfoes Bismugear * Archfiend Eccentrick * Guiding Ariadne (if running Counter Trap Cards) * Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord * Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer * Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer * Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord * Majespecter Raccoon - Bunbuku * Majespecter Unicorn - Kirin Monstros de Fusão * Fullmetalfoes Alkahest * Metalfoes Adamante * Metalfoes Crimsonite * Metalfoes Mithrilium * Metalfoes Orichalc * Dinoster Power, the Mighty Dracoslayer * First of the Dragons * Panzer Dragon * Sea Monster of Theseus Monstros Sincro * Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer * PSY-Framelord Omega * Ultimaya Tzolkin (if running "Gofu" and/or "Sea Monster of Theseus") * Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon * Stardust Spark Dragon (with Vanity's Emptiness) * Void Ogre Dragon Monstros Xyz * Daigusto Emeral * Majester Paladin, the Ascending Dracoslayer Magias * Fullmetalfoes Fusion * Metalfoes Fusion * Metamorformation * Draco Face-Off (if running "Dracoslayer" and "Dracoverlord" monsters) * Emergency Teleport * Igknight Reload * Instant Fusion * Painful Decision * Summoner's Art Armadilhas * Metalfoes Combination * Metalfoes Counter * Grisaille Prison * Mind Over Matter (if running Guiding Ariadne) Konami Decklist Monstros de Efeito * Rescue Rabbit x2 Monstros Pêndulo * Archfiend Eccentrick * Guiding Ariadne * Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer * Majespecter Unicorn - Kirin * Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer * Metalfoes Goldriver x3 * Metalfoes Silverd x3 * Metalfoes Steelen x3 * Metalfoes Volflame x3 Monstros de Fusão * Dinoster Power, the Mighty Dracoslayer * Metalfoes Adamante x2 * Metalfoes Crimsonite x3 * Metalfoes Orichalc x3 * Thousand-Eyes Restrict Monstros Sincro * Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer Monstros Xyz * Daigusto Emeral * Majester Paladin, the Ascending Dracoslayer * Number 106: Giant Hand * Sky Cavalry Centaurea Magias * Emergency Teleport * Harpie's Feather Duster * Instant Fusion x3 * Metalfoes Fusion x3 * Painful Decision * Parallel Twister * Summoner's Art * Super Polymerization * Unexpected Dai * Wavering Eyes Armadilhas * Metalfoes Combination x3 * Metalfoes Counter x3 * Solemn Judgment Fraqueza * Since "Metalfoes" is a Pendulum-based deck, cards that prevents Special Summons such as "Vanity's Emptiness" and "Vanity's Fiend" can slow their progress. "Anti-Spell Fragrance" can also prevents them from activating any of their Pendulum Effects, along with slowing down their Fusion strategy. * Since their Pendulum Effects revolves around destroying cards in order Set their Spell/Traps, "Magical Spring" can be surprisingly effective against this deck, preventing them from destroying any of their cards in Pendulum Zones, potentially halting them for the entire turn. * Banishment effects also works well against this deck, specifically against this deck's "Metalfoes Fusion" to prevent it from recycling itself (since most players only play one copy at most anyways). Categoria:Arquétipos